New Lives to Live
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This story is the second in my Albion Anew Saga. This edition will focus on the characters we know and love learning to live a new life. It will see them getting jobs and learning about some of the important events in Earth's History. This story will also introduce the event that they have got to put right and I may also bring back one or two more characters.
1. Chapter 1

**New Lives to Live**

This story is the second in my Albion Anew Saga. This edition will focus on the characters we know and love learning to live a new life. It will see them getting jobs and learning about some of the important events in Earth's History. This story will also introduce the event that they have got to put right and I may also bring back one or two more characters.

**Chapter 1**

A few days after Merlin has told them all about their identifies for the 21st Century, it is a Sunday Morning, about 8:30. Everyone is sat in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Merlin, where's the nearest church to here?" asks Gwen.

"There's one in the town, why do you want you want to go?" answers the warlock.

"Yes I do, so can we?"

"I don't see why not. But I should warn you all..."

"Don't tell me, the church has changed as well" exclaims Arthur.

"Well yes, I mean the same basic things are there, the same bible stories, but there are different hymns and things" replies Merlin.

"Well we might as well start adjusting to this century somewhere, why not with church?" comments Percival.

"Okay cool, just one problem, the car isn't big enough" explains Merlin.

"Can't you just perform a spell to make it bigger?" inquires Leon

"I'm not sure, I've never tried"

"Well, come on then, let's go give it a go" states Leon.

"Okay, but let me move the car into the garage first, don't want any unsuspecting people to walk past and see me performing magic".

Meanwhile in a land not occupied by the living, Freya is watching over Merlin through a ball that hovers in midair when an official looking man comes into the room.

"Freya, what are you doing?" he asks her.

"Oh nothing Lord Richard" she replies.

"Really because what I see is you keeping a watch upon the Warlock Emrys"

"Oh yeah I guess I am. It's just that when I was alive I fell in love with him in such a short amount of time, I've kept an eye on him ever since. And now that his closest friends have returned that is even more of an excuse to keep an eye. You know as well as I do Sir Richard that they would've only returned when the world was in dire need of them".

"True but Freya you are the Lady of the Lake, there are other people who need your help, not just Emrys and his friends".

"I know I just miss Merlin so much"

"You have told me that for over a thousand years. Now I must be going".

Freya stops him before he leaves the room by saying "Wait, Sir Richard, can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Merlin's closest friends have returned from the dead do you think it's possible that his enemies will to?"

"Maybe, it's possible. But god help us all if Morgana Pendragon returns to the land of the living".

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the garage at Merlin's house, everyone walked in to find that Merlin had magically transformed his small car into a large people carrier.

"I see you did it then" said Gwen.

"Yeah, there's even some child seats in there for the twins" replied Merlin.

"So can we go to Church now?" asked Arthur

"Sure, everyone in"

Ten minutes later they all arrived at the church to see the vicar who is named Reverend Pearce greeting everyone at the door. "Oh hello William, who are you friends, I haven't met them before?" asked the vicar.

"Oh hi reverend, these are my friends, Leon, Percy, Elijah, Daniel, Arthur and Jennifer and their two kids Elizabeth and Arthur Jr, they've all moved in with me" explained Merlin.

"Good, I've been telling you for years its not good to be cooped up in that big house of yours all by yourself".

"Yeah well, guys this is Reverand James Pearce, vicar at St Luke's Parish Church" introduces Merlin and then the group all say hello and they follow Merlin to seats at the back of church.

About an hour later, they all head out back to the car comparing the church they knew with the one now.

"And what was that hand shaking all about?" questioned Gwaine.

"Were you not listening it's called the Peace, you shake the hands of your neighbours to show good will to all men". says Merlin.

"How do you know so much about this time?" asks Percival.

"Because unlike you guys I didn't die, I've been alive for all these hundreds of years"

"But that's not possible" exclaims Leon.

"Well apparently it is, now come on get in the car, we need to get back and discuss you guys getting jobs" informs Merlin.

Back at the house everyone is sat around the table "So what did you say about jobs?" inquires Elyan.

"I need help supporting the cost f keeping this house, I've barely been able to do it recently, I need help. Now I was thinking about what sorts of things you guys could do, obviously Gwen would you be wanting to stay with the twins?"

"Yes"

"Okay so you guys, I've been thinking about what you could do and one idea I had was that one or two of you could try and get jobs at the local stable where they look after all sorts of horses. Another idea was that you could teach P.E in schools, though I will have to teach you all about the modern day sports and the final idea I had was that you could volunteer at the Arthurian museum not far from here".

"Arthurian museum?" questions Arthur

"Well do you remember how I told you that there wasn't much evidence that any of you ever existed and some of the evidence they do have is distorted?" answers Merlin

"Yes"

"I thought it would be a good idea that one of you could go and work there and every so often correct something, so as to let people nowadays to build up a better picture of yours and my lives, what do you think?"

"I think it sounds ok, I think i'd like to do that" answers Arthur.

"I thought you might" said Merlin.

"I think I'd like to work with horses" interjected Elyan.

"Me too" commented Leon.

"Which means that I could teach you to guys about the different sports on the school curriculum, I think you'll like football and rugby, if that sounds cool?" says Merlin as he looks at Percival and Gwaine.

"Sounds good to me" says Gwaine.

"Great let's get to work".

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Freya is once again keeping an eye on Merlin and once again Lord Richard comes in and sees her watching him.

"Sir Richard, I was just ... I was" stammers Freya.

"Relax child, I haven't come here to berate you about not doing your duties, not this time. I am here to offer you something". explains Sir Richard.

"Offer me something?"

"Yes Freya, myself and the other Lords and Ladies have decided on something which we hope will make you happy".

"And what might that be my lord?" asks Freya.

"We have decided to send you back to the land of the living".

"What! Is that even possible, I've been dead for over a century"

"So has everyone of Emrys' friends".

"I know, but I'm the Lady of the Lake, I can't just leave can I?"

"You can still perform your duties from up there Freya, you'll just need a little magic"

"So not only are you giving me back the gift of life, but you're giving me magic as well".

"Yes, we've all noticed that you are not happy here, it seems that you need Emrys just as much as he needs you".

"Why does Merlin need me, he's not exactly been talking about more or anything?" inquires Freya.

"We've heard rumours, rumours that worry us"

"What have you heard?"

"Morgana Pendragon is stirring"

"WHAT!"

"It seems that Merlin will be needing you by his side in the very near future. Now follow me, there is somewhere you need to be".

Freya then follows Lord Richard out of the room. Meanwhile in Glastonbury town Arthur and Leon walk into the newsagents as Merlin had tasked them with getting more bread and milk as a way of them learning how to cope in this time period.

"What did Merlin say he wanted?" asked Arthur

"Kings mill White bread and a large carton of milk with a green top and the number 6 on it sire" answered Leon.

They both then searched the shelves for the things Merlin had told them to buy and took them to the counter where the young girl behind it, scanned their items, put them in a bag and said "That'll be £3.24 please".

Arthur then reaches into the pocket of his new trousers and pulled out tons of coins and whispers to Leon "Which ones was it?"

Leon whispers his response, which is "3 of the gold ones, one of the ones with the crown on it and 4 of the small copper ones".

Arthur then hands the coins over to the girl, who puts them in the till and gives them a receipt. When the two friends had walked back out onto the street they talked about the strange containers for food in this century as well other things such as weird money and strange clothing.

Hours later Merlin and his friends were stood on the shore of Lake Avalon.

"I can't believe this lake is still here" says Gwen.

"We all know the tales of Lake Avalon, it's not really a surprise" comments Elyan.

They all spend the next few minutes looking out at the lake and remembering everything that happened in the Albion they all knew when suddenly they saw a disturbance on the water in the middle of the lake and then as the seconds went by, they were all amazed to see a young woman walking towards them and were even more shocked to see that her clothes didn't seem at all wet.

Merlin of course knew who the woman walking towards them all was as soon as they had first seen her rise above the surface, it was the woman he had fallen even love with back in Camelot, the woman he still loved to this day - Freya. As Freya walked closer and closer to the shore, Merlin walked a little ways infront of his friends and develops an expression somewhere between shock and pure joy.

Freya reached the shore and stood right infront of Merlin and they just stood there looking at each other. "Hello Merlin" said Freya with a huge grin in her face.

"Freya, I ... why ... how are you even here?" stammers Merlin.

"I'm a gift to you and you to me" explains Freya.

"I don't understand"

"I'm am here for a multitude of different reasons, all of which I will explain when we get out of the cold".

"Oh right of course, let's go".

"Hold on one minute, who is this Merlin?" demands Gwaine.

"This is Freya the Lady of the Lake". replies Merlin.

**End of Chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What!" exclaimed the remaining members of the Camelot Court.

"You heard me" retorted Merlin.

"Please, this is no trick, I am the Lady of the Lake"

"Yes but, how are you here milady, no offence, but shouldn't you be down there?" questioned Leon pointing at the water.

"I will tell you all why I am here, when I am out of the cold"

"Right yes, let's go, it's this way" said Merlin before he led everyone off back to the house.

On 'the other side' in a deeply dark prison, a guard was doing the rounds, when he walked past one cell, from the depths of which he heard an evil cackle.

"You can stop that right now" ordered the guard.

"How dare you, how dare you order me around, I do not take orders from anyone" replied the voice, it was the voice of a woman.

"You're not really in a position to be giving orders are you, Morgana Pendragon"

Then Morgana stepped out of the dark and into the small amount of light that was emanating from the guards torch. "No I am not, but I soon will be" and with that she sank back into the shadows and the guard carried on his merry way.

In Merlin's house, Merlin and Freya are stood in front of the fireplace while everyone else is sat on the sofas. "So pray tell, what is going on?" asked Gwen.

"For the last thousand years I have been at peace, though it was a reluctant one I do admit". Freya began.

"I don't understand"

"Before I became the lady of the lake I had been cursed, when I died that was lifted"

"You were cursed!" echoed Elyan.

"Yes, I was ..." she stuttered.

"Freya, if you can't do it, then I can" offered Merlin.

"No, thank you, it's ok, I can do it. Years ago I was attacked by an evil sorcerer, I killed him in self defence and his mother turned me into a monster during the night, one which meant that I all I wanted to do in that form was kill people. Eventually I was sold into slavery and got into the hands of a man named Halig".

"The bounty hunter?" affirmed Gwaine.

"That's him, anyway he took me to Camelot in the hope of turning me over to King Uther for a large reward. That is when Merlin freed me and hid me under the castle where he brought me food to eat and candles for warmth, he also taught me how to suppress the monster in me, however soon enough I couldn't hold it back. I turned, killed Halig and then ..." Freya looked at Arthur and then at Merlin.

"Then Arthur, you stabbed her" finished Merlin.

"I did, I ..." started Arthur.

"It's okay, really it is, after you stabbed me, I turned human again which is when Merlin carried me to the Lake ..." that is when Freya starts to cry at the memory.

"... and she died in my arms, and so I put her in a boat, sent it into the lake and set her on fire".

"Oh Merlin" sighed Gwen.

"But that doesn't explain, why you're here" protested Percival.

"Yes that, I was sent back to this world for two reasons, one because everyone around me knew that for all this time, I had been watching Merlin and that I was deeply upset at having left him".

"You've been watching me, all this time"

"Yes, I missed you so much. The other reason was that word had reached us from the Prison that a great evil was stirring for the first time in a long time".

"And what great evil would that be?" questioned Gwaine.

"Morgana"

**End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"WHAT!"

"Morgana is gaining power sire, we must come up with a plan to stop her should she ever return to this land" explained Freya.

"What can we do?" asked Gwen.

"First we need to watch out for her, be on guard, she could return at any moment. And then we need to kill her for good this time".

"And how do we do that?"

"How else ... magic" answered Merlin.

"I have a question, Freya when Morgana comes back will she come back alive or dead" inquired Elyan

"You mean like when she and Morgause had that army of undead soldiers"

"Yes milady"

"Well I think that when she escapes her prison she would be most anxious to escape as quickly as possible so she would quickly make her way to the Sidhe and plead to be put back on Earth but knowing them they wouldn't give her actual life ..."

"...They'd make her undead". finished Merlin.

"Meaning what exactly?" asked Leon.

"Meaning Sir Leon there is only one way to slay something which is already dead"

"And what's that?" asked Percival

"A sword forged under dragon's breath"

"And where are we gonna get one of those?" complained Gwaine.

"Actually..." started Merlin.

"Don't tell me you have one of those?" questioned Arthur

"I don't, you do?"

"I don't understand"

"I didn't think you would"

"Just get on with it Merlin, you said Arthur possess such a weapon, how come we've never heard of this weapon?" inquired Gwen as she comforted baby Isolde who was starting to cry.

"Never mind that, how come I've never heard of this weapon?" asked Arthur.

"Because you clotpole I didn't tell you it possessed such a quality because i didn't think that the weapon would be needed for that use ever again"

"Will you tell us what weapon it is already?" moaned Gwaine.

"I will let Freya tell you, she is or was its guardian after all"

"Thank you Merlin, the weapon we have been speaking of is Excalibur" explained Freya.

"Excalibur!"

"Yes, who do you think had it forged in the first place?" questioned Merlin.

"You didn't"

"Oh I did, Excalibur was forged under the breath of Kilgharrah himself"

"The Great Dragon, I thought he was dead?"

"This happened before he died"

"You mean to tell me you went down to the cavern where he was held and got him to breath fire on a sword, Merlin you could've killed yourself" commented Gwen.

"Not really your majesty, I am the last dragon lord after all"

"You're a dragon lord!" quavered Percival

"I am indeed Percival"

"Back to Excalibur, where is it?" asked Arthur

"That's a little complicated"

"Why where is it?" nquired Leon.

"At the bottom of the lake"

"Ah!"

On the other side, in the prison, Morgana is stood next to the bars of her cell and when the patrol guard is out of sight she utters "_Ic wilnian __tō__lætan __þes__ stede hwelc ah healden me locen __ūp__ fore bufan mon __þusend gēar"._

The bars of Morgana's cell then burst open and she steps outside, causing an array of alarms to be set off and within seconds she is surrounded by guards, one of which says "And what do you think you are doing?"

"Reclaming my birth right, I'd like to say I've enjoyed your company over the last thousand years fellas, but I haven't so I'll be seeing you again, ooh never. _Niman me __tō__ se Sidhe_"

Morgana then disappears before the guards can reach her.

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A little while later they are all once again stood on the bank of Lake Avalon. "Remind what we're doing here again?" asked Gwen.

"Freya here is going to summon Excalibur" answers Merlin

"Yes, I've been looking after it for you Arthur"

"Thank you your ladyship"

"Let's get on with this then, I'm getting cold" complained Gwaine.

Freya then turned to face the lake and stepped forward, standing just before the place where the water lapped the shore. "Ic eom se brego of þes stede ac be þam þe se hlæfdige of Mere Avalon ic forscrifan þæt se sweord of miht clipod Excalibur beon ānumen fram se oðer woruld ac ādōn be mīn gestrēon"

Then a shimmer is seen to appear in the middle of the lake and a minute later Excalibur is brought before them being wielded by Freya's old boss Lord Richard.

"Lord Richard, I did not expect you to return the sword to me yourself"

"I decided to bring you the sword myself to tell you that Morgana Pendragon has escaped"

"WHAT!" exclaims everyone

"At this very moment she is pleading with the Sidhe to return her to this world. I must go now, I cannot stay here for long, if you need any help, Lady Freya you know how to contact me"

Then Lord Richard walks into the lake and disappears, Freya then turns to Arthur and presents him with Excalibur which he gladly takes and sheaths in its original casing which Merlin has kept all this time.

"We need to come up with a plan" says Elyan.

"Let's go back to the house"

Back at the house the friends are all sat in the living room talking about how they're going to defeat Morgana once and for all. "When do you think she will return to this world?" asked Leon.

"Before this day is out I fear"

"Then we should ambush her right there before she gets her bearings and understands how this world works" suggests Gwaine.

"And how are we going to do that? She's an all powerful sorceress"

"I could perform a spell to get her to not move, it would not hold for long though" said Merlin.

"I could help, get the spell to stay for a little longer"

"Okay, but you will all have to go without me, I have to stay here with the twins, it is getting dark and they need to be going to sleep" commented Gwen.

"Okay, you do that Gwen and we'll head out to the lake now and find hiding places ready for when she gets here".

"Let's go then"

**End of Chapter**


End file.
